When an existing plate clip is opened to clamp and hold a file, a user usually need to lift a pressing frame of the plate clip directly, and then to put the file under the pressing frame. This kind of plate clip is used with great effort, and further more, it would injure accidentally the finger of the user in case of imprudence.